Set Up
by Rahainia
Summary: Rating up'd from T to M for Chapter 14 onwards. The team has to find a missing Colonel while suffering at a spa. All those that want to see Gibbs in a seaweed wrap, say aye!.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the usual stuff like –

1. The characters do not belong to me (sob!)

2. Any similarity to people or actual events is purely coincidental (phew!)

3. This is a work of fiction (duh!)

A big _runtacklesmoogle_ goes out to sunshower89 who realized that my first fan fic "A Lovely Day to Play", while showing as complete, truly wasn't. In actuality, it was a prologue to this story, but there is a rating difference and it was my first attempt. Rather than jumping in head first, I dipped a toe in to test the waters…but now I'm plugging my nose with one hand and jumping into the deep end.

On with the plot…

* * *

This was not looking good. Oh sure, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there wasn't a cloud in the sky…if this was a story, it would be a beautiful setting. Unfortunately, reality mocked him. 

It was an ugly scene. Blood everywhere…shouts of anger…weapons of various weights were scattered around him. Actually, in reflection, just another example of NCIS and FBI personnel interacting…oil and water, cats and dogs…some things were just destined to never get along.

It was easy to say it was just a game, but it was more than that. Bragging rights were to be had. Boasting to be done. Bets to be won. Losing just wasn't an option…especially to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ignoring the jeers from the FBI bench, ignoring the skinned knee he received in the 3rd inning while diving for a line drive, Gibbs selected a bat from the options lying at his feet and approached the plate.

It was only the 6th inning and already NCIS was down by seven runs. He looked back at the NCIS bench to see bruised arms, torn shirts and an altogether unhappy looking group.

He realized that it wasn't that they didn't want to win;they really worked well as a team on cases because of their different strengths. Working as a team when it came to sports was an entirely different matter. That and it was pretty obvious that the FBI team had been practicing while NCIS had actually been doing work and solving cases.

Pursing his lips together in frustration, he tapped the outer edge of the plate to signal his readiness.

The pitcher, some young new recruit for the feds lobbed a ball in.

"Strike 1!" Yelled the umpire.

"What!" Gibbs stepped back in disbelief. "That was clearly outside!"

A dark eyebrow raised behind the mask of the umpire. Gibbs heard a chuckle from the catcher.

"Can it, Fornell. I'm surprised you're playing…didn't think your knees could handle it…all that groveling you do…"

"And miss the opportunity to triumph over you, Gibbs? I'll gladly suffer a bit of pain to watch you lose." Came the muffled reply.

"Enjoy the one win. That's all you'll have over us…but the game's not over yet." Gibbs shot out, tapping the outer edge again with his bat.

Raise…set…toss…

"Strike 2!"

Gibbs narrowed his blue eyes in frustration. So much for a lovely day to play – it had started out so well. This was growing old…and fast.

"Strike 3! You're outta here!"

Tightening his grip around the handle of the bat, Gibbs marched back to the bench. He heard the chuckle coming from the catcher and contemplated throwing his bat at him. Instead, he threw it on the ground where the rest of the NCIS equipment had been dejectedly tossed.

"Nice try, boss." Tony said softly.

"Shut up, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied coldly. He didn't like to lose. It was not an option when he was in the Marines. It was not an option when there was a case to be solved. And it most certainly was not an option now. Of course, he could repeat that as often as he liked, but unless the NCIS team came up with a miracle…

"I think they have a ring tone, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Ringer, Ziva." Tim corrected. "Ringer…and I wouldn't put it past them."

"What's their pitcher's name again? I don't think I know him." Jenn asked. The new NCIS Director was not enjoying this either. She had a bet going with her FBI counterpart. Gingerly, she touched her red hair and grimaced at the thought of it dyed blue. Especially with the upcoming springtime ball. She started thinking about possible dress colours that would match blue hair.

"John Senna." Gibbs said, wondering if Fornell had managed to cheat and get away with it. His eyes narrowed.

McGee reached back into his gym bag and grabbed his PDA. A tap here, an entry there and his eyes widened.

"Boss, look at this. John Senna is a pitcher within the Boston Red Sox farm team system."

"What?" Gibbs hissed and reached to grab the PDA. "Let me see that."

He squinted to read the material that Tim had dug up. Sometimes it really paid to have a geek on the team…even if athletics wasn't his strength.

"Fornell will say they've signed him to work at the FBI and will probably have the paperwork sitting on the bench over there to prove it." He remarked unhappily. "But at least we'll know why we lost."

"Ball 4!"

Gibbs looked up at the call just in time to see an ecstatic Abby blowing kisses at the pitcher.

He sensed McGee tensing and shook his head at the boy. There was an obvious crush there…on both their parts…but between his Rule 12 and McGee's uncertainty…

Abby danced her way up the line to first base.

"Looks like NCIS could use their own ringer." An unknown voice spoke behind Gibbs.

Turning, he faced a smiling woman, her face hidden by a ball cap and sunglasses.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "And you would be…"

Standing up on her tiptoes, the woman tilted her head to look over Gibbs' shoulder.

"Hey, Uncle Ducky!" She called down the bench.

Gibbs looked back at Ducky…back to the woman…noticed her open gym back showing catching glove, batting glove, shoes, bat….he whipped around to ball diamond.

"Time!" He yelled out. "We call time!"

Forming a T with his hands, the umpire bellowed "Ten minute break! I gotta pee!"

With that a small crowd gathered around the woman, blocking her from Fornell's view. The FBI agent took off his mask and smiled. They were winning. They would win. And no stranger could help NCIS now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ducky approached the woman, who wrapped her arms around him in obviously glee.

"Long time, no see, old bird!" She all but chirped.

"My dear, you look wonderful…but I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow." Ducky returned the hug, unaware of the stares from his coworkers.

"Well, you sounded so concerned about this game and from you've told me about that special agent, he just hates to lose!" The woman grinned.

"Ahem." Gibbs cleared his throat.

Still smiling, the woman turned. She lowered her sunglasses and stared at Gibbs over their rims.

"And that special agent would be you. Surprised you didn't clobber the umpire with the bat when you were called out. Nice control." She remarked.

"I would have been aiming for the catcher." Gibbs admitted, one side of his mouth tilting up.

"Ah. Controlled and honest…definitely a Marine. Uncle Ducky has told me so much about you Special Agent Gibbs."

"And…uhh.." Tony scrambled off of the bench to be included. "What about me? Has he told you anything about me?"

Blue eyes once again became shielded by a set of dark glasses.

"I wouldn't say he's told me about you, Tony." She started and frowned slightly. "More like warned."

"Hey!" Tony glared at the doctor who just shrugged.

"What can I say, Anthony. Your stories of conquests are rather explicit and…"

"…you were merely conveying the truth, Doctor." Ziva proclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" Abby all but shouted, having removed herself from first base during the time out. "We have ten minutes…eight now."

The woman nodded.

"And before you proclaim that you know me, Tim, Director Shepard and Bob over there…" Abby started rocking back and forth on her heels as she pointed at everyone she had mentioned. "Who are you? You mentioned a ringer? And how are you gonna help us win? Because we can't lose! Not to 'them'! Right, Gibbs?"

Gibbs just watched the woman.

"This, Abigail, is the daughter of some family friends…she's not really my niece but…" Ducky started.

"Okay…first question answered. Next!" Abby's energy was near boiling.

"I played baseball at university. Varsity, actually. My team even played in several international levels. Won some, lost some…but always improved. And without sounding egotistical, I'm better than anyone you've got on this team right now."

"Yeah, that didn't sound egotistical." Tony commented.

A dark eyebrow arched above the rims of the sunglasses.

"I play right field…not pitcher, unfortunately. But I've seen enough to give this team some advice and if you take it to heart, we stand a chance at winning this game."

Gibbs remained silent. He was impressed with the use of the word 'we'; as if she was already part of the team. It couldn't hurt, but there was one small problem.

"You're not part of NCIS." Director Shepard commented, as if reading Gibbs' thoughts.

"But you have the authority to change all that right? Even without the paperwork. An unofficial contracting of my services." Was the response.

"Okay…we'll work out the details later. You're hired." Jen extended a hand. "Your name?"

"Rebecca Lyndsey." Two hands met and shook in agreement.

"Six minutes." Abby called out.

"Here we go. Pay attention, please. Director Shepard, you first. Stop being afraid of the ball. It won't hurt that much and a bruise won't be the end of you. Approach it, don't sidestep it. Your glove will protect you if you use it properly. When you're not out in the field, we'll try a few catches."

Jen nodded, gulping a little loudly in her nervousness.

"Tim, stop swinging at every pitch. I don't mean to sound cruel, but you probably won't hit a home run every time you're at bat. You're logical, analytical. Look at the number of outs, the number of people on base, the wind even. Watch the style of the pitcher. Swing only at the balls coming within the strike zone."

Tim chewed on his lower lip. She was right…he was trying to be a hero, but maybe he could help out in his own way.

"Abby." The woman smiled. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I don't know if you're flirting with the pitcher or trying to scare him…but either way, it's working."

Abby punched the air with a fist. "I rock!"

Rebecca addressed a few more members of the team, quickly, before coming down to the last four.

"Ducky…relax. This isn't an autopsy where one wrong move might invalidate all the results. It's a game. Have fun. Enjoy the air. Breathe."

Ducky exhaled.

"Ziva, ummm….stop trying to murder the ball. It didn't do anything to you." Ziva frowned. "Just try to make contact. You've got a great swing, lots of power, but this will only help you if you stop trying to hit that ball back to Israel."

Tony laughed. The woman removed her glasses to look at him.

"Tony…lose the ego. The pitcher's got one that's just as big as yours but with one difference. He's got talent." Tony's jaw dropped. "Go up there and be humble. Respect him….fake it if you have to. That'll throw him off."

Rebecca turned back to Gibbs.

"This is your team, Special Agent Gibbs. I don't know what kind of pep talk, if any, you gave them before, but it's obviously not working. You know these people the best. Utilize their strengths. Pull them together. And, dammit, ignore the catcher. It's a nice day to play…but an even nicer day to win."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed a bit. The truth stung. He was taking it seriously. He was letting Fornell get to him. And he really hadn't done much to coach the group into playing as a team.

"Any thing else, Ms. Lyndsey?" He asked drily.

"I'll comment during the rest the game." She retorted.

"Play ball!" Came the yell from the umpire as he settled back in behind the plate. Abby returned back to first base. Ziva approached the plate, looking back at the bench. Rebecca was making calming gestures with her hands.

"Don't kill the ball. Don't kill the ball." Ziva muttered.

"What's that David?" Fornell asked.

"I have been told to not kill the ball…but that the catcher is fair game."

Fornell's eyes widened behind the mask.

Lifting the bat into the air behind her shoulder, Ziva got ready for a pitch.

Swinging at the toss, the sound of leather meeting aluminium surprised her.

"Run! Run! Dammit, Ziva, run!" Shouts came from her bench. She ran up the line to first base and saw that Abby was already at second and giving her a thumbs up.

Rebecca ran up to first to take the bat away from Ziva.

"Nice job. No need to kill it…but maiming is perfectly acceptable." She grinned. "Next time, though, drop the bat."

"Oh." Ziva returned the bat to Rebecca.

Gibbs watched from the bench. Okay…maybe things were turning around.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Patrons looked at the sound of the laughter and frowned. A loud group had overtaken a corner of the outdoor café and their loud noises occasionally interrupted the discussions of other people.

"I can't believe we won!" Tim said, shaking his head.

"I can't believe Tony bee-lined the pitcher!" Ziva laughed, using a new word she had learned.

"He was asking for it." Tony commented. "Besides, I didn't like Rebecca saying there wasn't room for two egos. That left me with only one choice…take him down."

"Did you really need to hit Fornell with your bat, Jethro?" Jen asked.

"I overspun on that swing, Jen." Gibbs shrugged. "Not my fault he started to stand up."

Slightly isolated from the group, Ducky sat with Rebecca.

"I'm glad you showed up today, my dear. It's nice to see them laughing." He smiled at the younger woman.

"You've told me much about them, Ducky. And after Kate's death, well, it sounded like there was something of a team left but not much in the way of laughter."

"Yes, well, we miss Kate."

"And I miss hearing about her. But life goes on. New people enter our lives. Ziva and Director Shepard have not had an easy time of it and this was hopefully a good way to help them get a foothold within the team. To successfully work together, they need to listen to each other and trust…they need to be an extended family."

Gibbs approached with two pints of beer in his hands.

"Thank you, Ms. Lyndsey, for your help today."

Rebecca actually blushed.

"I just gave some pointers and reminded you to work together. The rest you already knew." She replied quietly.

"Ducky said something about you arriving tomorrow?" Abby asked, her arm wrapped around Tim's waist. He was still glowing from being the one to knock in the winning run...a hero after all.

"Yes, my job has me doing some work down here for the next few months. Training and establishing standardized processes…rather dull stuff to the outside world, but I love it." Rebecca smiled.

"Training?" Jen mused. "And team building exercises?"

"Guilty as charged, Director." Rebecca smiled unabashedly. "We still need to speak about how I'm going to help out at NCIS for a while. If I don't and Fornell gets wind of it, he'll cry foul."

"Once he's done crying over losing." Tony offered.

Jen smiled. "I know tomorrow's Sunday, but why don't you come by the office and we'll talk. I've got a few ideas."

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up. His gut began to worry.

"I'd love to. First thing…say around oh-eight-hundred? I have to be at the airport to pick up a package for noon."

"Works for me." Jen stood up and stretched. "In the meantime, I need to go. Phone call to make to the FBI regarding my hair colour."

A few shouts of laughter came from around the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is in Chapter 4.

With the game over, it's time to actually start a plot, right? g

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Despite it being a Sunday, there were quite a few people working at the NCIS headquarters. Stepping off of the elevator, Rebecca noticed Gibbs' team furiously working through some paperwork.

Smiling, she approached Ziva. "No rest for the wicked?"

Ziva looked up. "No rest because of the wicked. Just because the bad guy is caught, the case doesn't simply stop. Time to do the paperwork so that justice is served."

"Geez, Ziva…why don't you just throw in some statements about apple pie, too?" Tony commented, barely looking up.

"That's hardly the DiNozzo charm I've heard so much about." Rebecca remarked.

"I thought it was 'warned' about, Ms. Lyndsey." Tony shot back, actually gracing the visitor with a look. He had noticed her when she stepped off of the elevator. Long black hair, pale skin. He thought she was pretty yesterday during the game, but he didn't realize how much and that irked him as he thought _I must be getting old._

"Oooh….charming and witty." Her blue eyes flashed. "For someone who beat their rivals yesterday, you're sounding awfully bitter, Tony."

His eyes narrowed.

"He's just upset because it's a gorgeous day and he obviously had to cancel some plans." McGee offered up from his desk.

"Can it, probie."

"Yup…definitely cancelled plans." Ziva smiled sweetly.

"So, where can I find Director Shepard?" Rebecca wanted to remove herself from this banter. She was finding it difficult to tell if it was playful or if the team really got off on tormenting each other.

"She's in MTAC with Gibbs." Tim offered.

"And MTAC in common speak would be?" Rebecca smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't know all your acronyms."

"Multiple Threat Alert Centre." Tim replied.

A dark eyebrow shot up. "Geez, sounds…threatening."

Tony sighed. "I'm getting a coffee."

He pushed himself away from his desk and marched out of the bullpen.

"It has to be more than cancelled plans." Tim remarked.

"He's Italian." Ziva mused. "Aren't they all a little moody?"

"We're all moody, Ziva. Some of us just control them better." Rebecca contributed.

"Ah, Ms. Lyndsey, sorry to keep you waiting!" Director Shepard called out from the upper level. "Please join me."

Smiling at the two remaining agents in the bullpen, Rebecca made her way over to the stairs.

"Good morning, Special Agent Gibbs." She said in passing.

He nodded, already focusing on a new case.

At the top of the stairs, the two women shook hands. Rebecca turned in time to see Gibbs sharing files with Ziva and Tim and glaring at Tony who had returned.

_Director Shepard's Office_

"So, have you thought of anything I can do to help out? I've brought my resume for your review, just in case you need some ideas." Rebecca sat down in a leather conference chair beside Jen. The Director decided to have a more casual conversation and had positioned them by a small table with two matching chairs.

"Coffee?" The older red-haired woman asked, pointing to a silver coffee set on the table.

"Love some." Rebecca nodded and surveyed the room while the Director poured.

The women took sips of the warm beverage, closing their eyes in appreciation of the robust flavour.

"Have you stalled sufficiently, Director?" Rebecca asked.

Jen smiled. "That obvious?"

The dark-haired woman nodded.

"Okay, here's the deal. But first when do you start work down here?"

"Tomorrow, technically."

"Can you postpone it?"

Rebecca's blue eyes widened. "I take it you don't plan on me doing just clerical work?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Unfortunately, no. I'm breaking so many rules here that my job is at stake…but let me worry about that later." Jen began to rub her temples. "For now, here's the situation. We have a missing Colonel…Colonel Essex. He was last seen at the White Wolf Spa and Resort four days ago."

"What was a Colonel doing at a spa?" Rebecca asked, although the don't-ask-don't-tell rule was already running through her head.

Jen gave the younger woman a wry grin. "You figure it out. He was on leave and rather than spend it with his wife, he went to the White Wolf."

"Does she know about his…ummm…preferences?"

"If she didn't before, she's beginning to suspect now. Turns out our Colonel told her that his leave was cancelled and that he had some exercises to run."

"And that he would be incommunicado, right?" Rebecca nodded in understanding. She'd seen several marriages break up and the lack of communication seemed to be the main clue that all was not right in the land of marital bliss.

Jen nodded.

"Where do I fit in?"

"Your background of team-building exercises. I'm sending Gibbs' team in with you under the guise that they're stressed and need to work on working together."

A dark eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes, I know…it's not much of a stretch." Jen conceded. "I'm hoping you have some additional exercises – other than playing baseball – that will help them work together…and find our Colonel."

"When do we leave?"

"Today at 1400. I recall you had a package to pick up."

Rebecca nodded.

"Here's the brochure on the resort. I've also taken the liberty of booking you a conference room so that you can actually do some legit work to support your cover."

Rebecca took the offered brochure and quickly flipped to the back page where the summary of the resort was listed. She breathed an inward sigh of relief. The necessary accommodations were available.

"Any thing elseI should know?"

"Gibbs will tell you the rest."

"How does he feel about me tagging along?"

Jen smiled knowingly. "Picked up on that, did you? Gibbs doesn't like non-essential personnel coming along…but I'm his boss."

Rebecca dipped her head, hiding a smile. When she had managed to regain a straight face, she looked up to see the Director watching her.

The older woman smiled and said, "Besides, he and I have an understanding."

"Enough said, Director. I've learned that sometimes I don't want to know the whole story."

Jen arched a red eyebrow.

"Just a piece of advice," the Director began, "Don't let Gibbs get to you. I don't think you'll have that problem…you seem to hold your own with him."

Rebecca smiled. "I've met with CEOs, lawyers, entrepreneurs, and active military personnel…Gibbs is a breath of fresh air. Besides, Ducky's given me some insight when it comes to handling…no, interacting…with Gibbs. I just need to be honest and straight-to-the-point with him."

Jen nodded.

"I think that's it from my side." The older woman said. "Good luck and if you have any problems, call me."

Rebecca accepted the offered business card. She paused for a moment and then reached into the small wallet in her back pocket. She took out her own business card and handed it to Jen.

"Likewise, Director. Should something happen, I have a feeling that Gibbs will not allow me to leave the resort building and he may be too busy to contact you."

"I know you're not trained for this, Rebecca."

"Ducky's told me a lot…"

"Stories and real life are not the same. This isn't a game."

"I know." Rebecca's voice turned cold. "But I also know enough about these people through Ducky's stories to understand how they work and hopefully I can help them find your Colonel."

Jen remained silentand watched as the younger woman left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs watched as Rebecca descended the stairs. She looked…aware. He knew that she could handle the cover of a trainer, after all it was what she did for a living. But she looked uncertain about something. Probably her ability to maintain her composure if something happened.

He glanced at his team as they were getting ready to leave. They were trained agents. Trained to handle pressure. Trained to kill if necessary. She was a civilian…and someone close to Ducky.

"Ducky!" He thought, wincing inwardly. How was he going to break the news to his friend?

"Hi, Special Agents Gibbs." Rebecca said softly as she approached.

"I think that since you're part of the team, you can drop the Special Agent part." He offered kindly.

Rebecca smiled.

"Have you told…"

"No, not yet. I thought maybe we should tell him together." Gibbs said weakly. "He can take his anger out on me."

"He won't be angry, Gibbs." Rebecca said. "He'll be concerned, worried, frustrated, helpless…but not angry. He's seen enough to know that life throws us a lot of curve balls."

"Does everything you do have a baseball analogy?" Gibbs asked, genuinely curious.

Rebecca shrugged.

"Come on, Autopsy is this way."

The woman hesitated. "Ummm…we won't be actually seeing bodies, will we? I don't do so well at the sight of blood."

Tim looked up nervously at this statement. Ziva's pen stalled. Tony kept his head down, but rolled his eyes.

"We'll keep you from the blood, Ms. Lyndsey." Gibbs promised. "You keep us together as a team."

Rebecca nodded.

_Autopsy_

"You're doing what!" Ducky's voice rose an octave. "I won't allow it! Jethro, how could accept this? I'm calling the Director right now!"

"Ducky, please." Rebecca placed a hand over the older man's, stalling him from lifting the phone. "I'm a big girl. And it's to help find a missing Colonel. Besides, it's not as if I'll be in danger. I'm just the cover the team needs."

Ducky's nostrils flared.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be angry." Gibbs mused.

Rebecca shrugged.

"I didn't think he would be. I've never seen him angry."

"He looks angry."

"Yeah…he does."

"_He_ is in the room right in front of you." Ducky stormed.

Gibbs blinked. Seldom did the medical examiner lose his cool. Then again, things just weren't the same since Kate died. He placed a hand on Ducky's shoulder and waited until the older man's eyes met his.

"Ducky…I promise, she'll be safe. We won't let anything happen to her."

"I'm holding you to that, Jethro. If anything does happen to her, you'll answer to me first…and then her father."

Rebecca shuddered in mock horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Rebecca drove back to NCIS headquarters. She'd had time to quickly be briefed on the Colonel – mainly what he looked like. Everything was above her clearance level…if you called "civilian" a clearance level.

She'd even made it to the airport in time to pick up her package...two to be exact. Both packages were sitting in the back seat of her rental 2006 Mustang. Not her usual choice of rental car, but she'd traveled enough to collect the necessarypoints to upgrade for her stay in Washington. And she decided to splurge a little...a girl only lived once, after all.

Luckily, she'd even had time to stop off at her hotel apartment suite to pack up the necessities like clothing and training supplies. Those were placed in the trunk, with enough room left over in case the team needed her to carry anything.

However, if Gibbs drove the way Ducky told her, the agents would probably want to keep all their bags and luggage for extra padding.

Flashing her temporary pass to Security, Rebecca pulled the gun metal grey car into the parking lot. There were still thirty minutes prior to their scheduled departure time, but it appeared the team was ready to go. They stood next to a car, arguing over who got the shotgun position.

Rebecca pulled into an empty spot across the roadway. She exited the car, ensuring that the two packages in the backwere secure.

Gibbs approached at the same time and winced at the arguing. Maybe it was his age, but this incessant whining and bickering was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Enough!" He bellowed. "Ziva! You're up front with me…you can read the map better than McGee. McGee, see what else you can dig up on our Colonel while you're sitting in the backseat."

Tony raised his hand. "Uh, boss? What about me?"

"You ride with Rebecca. Make sure the two of you don't get lost."

Rebecca looked offended.

"What makes you think that we won't stay together on the roads?" She asked.

"I don't think you can keep up with me." Gibbs stated plainly.

Blue eyes challenged blue eyes.

Tim gulped visibly and hoped that the holy-crap handle in the back seat had been repaired since the last trip when he had ripped it off.

"Let's go, DiNozzo. We've got a spa to get to." Rebecca picked up the imaginary gauntlet of a perceived challenge.

Tony opened his eyes. Why did he have to ride with her? They were on a case and he got to drive with thegorgeous woman. He was trying to prove that he was an outstanding agent. Did Gibbs enjoy tormenting him? Did Gibbs enjoy throwing these obstacles at him?

Gibbs' mouth quirked up at the pained expression on Tony's face.

"Behave yourself, DiNozzo. You get lost and I won't assume it's because you mis-read a map."

"What if we run out of gas?" Rebecca asked innocently. She faked a yawn, stretched and draped her arm over Tony's shoulders.

"Oh my." Ziva proclaimed. "I do believe that Tony's met his match."

As the team separated to their respective cars, Tony shot one last glance back at Gibbs. He tried to interpret that look Gibbs was shooting him across the roadway. It seemed to say "I trust you but if you screw this up…" Tony didn't want to know what came after the dot-dot-dot.

He tossed his gear in the trunk and walked over to the passenger side. His hand touched the car handle, when he noticed the two packages in the back seat.

"What are those!" He gasped.

"My body guards." Rebecca replied smoothly.

"But they're…they're…."

"They're dogs, Tony. You allergic?"

"No…but they're…they're…"

"Doberman pinschers." Rebecca sighed. "We have a long car ride ahead of us. Will you continue to talk in incomplete sentences?"

"No…but they're…they're…"

"Accepted at the resort. I verified that they allow pets. Pets can actually be very relaxing and therapeutic."

"Okay…but they're…they're…"

"Their names are Athena, behind me, and Aphrodite, behind you….'Thena and 'Dite for short."

Tony looked wildly at her across the roof of the car.

"They're trained, Tony. They won't bite…unless I order them to. But I didn't that kind of thing would bother you."

He frowned and got into the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as Rebecca started the car.

"I thought you liked biting." Rebecca grinned flirtatiously.

"I'm a good agent. I'm a good agent. I'm a good agent." Tony repeated over and over to himself as Rebecca pulled out of the parking lot behind Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

We're getting to the plot...trust me...gotta have some fun along the way, though, right?

**

* * *

Chapter 8 **

"Okay…first exercise, Mr. DiNozzo." Rebecca stated out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Exercise. I won't let Gibbs beat us."

"Gibbs always wins."

"Always?"

"Always."

"First time for everything."

"Not for Gibbs."

"Does that mean you won't even try?" Rebecca asked, amazed at how the man beside her treated Gibbs like a god.

"Can't we just enjoy the drive? The scenery will be great…fresh air…"

"Wouldn't you enjoy it more if the smell of victory permeated through the air instead?" Rebecca taunted.

Tony hesitated. It **would** be nice. They'd beat Gibbs…and Tim…and Zee-vah. He'd be the victor. He could gloat. He could do his little victory dance.

Rebecca noticed the spark in Tony's eyes, when she glanced his way.

"So what's the exercise?" Tony asked finally.

"Find me a faster route to White Wolf. If it means off the main road, so be it."

"How far are you willing to go?" Tony asked.

Rebecca grinned. "Are you asking about distance from the road or something else? Either way, we'll be traveling a less populated route."

Tony flushed a bit. Okay, so he asked a rather loaded question. Rebecca was just a woman. He was an agent, darn it! A highly skilled, competent agent!

"Road." He replied weakly.

"Whatever is necessary." Rebecca said, not commenting on Tony's colour. "It's a rental car. The brats are buckled in back there. Gravel. Country. Rough terrain. Just remember that this isn't a Hummer."

Tony had forgotten about the dogs.

"Hey, umm, do they need to go out or something?"

"They're car-trained, Tony. They'll hold it for as long as I want them to…which means a few more hours. Now found us a new route."

Tony grabbed the map from the glove compartment and began looking for some alternates.

A few stood out, but one in particular. Off the main road, few towns to drive through. That meant no help in case of a problem, but fewer zones with slower limits.

Tony glanced over at the speedometer. Rebecca drove like Gibbs, so maybe speed limits were guidelines only to her. Fewer towns, fewer speed traps, fewer police…he made a decision.

"Take the next exit. I've got our route planned." He said firmly.

"Atta boy!" Rebecca patted his thigh.

Tingles shot through him.

"I'm a good agent. I'm a good agent. I'm a good agent." Tony repeated over and over to himself as Rebecca signaled her departure from the main road.

Tim looked back and in the distance saw a dark grey car pull off the highway.

"Uh…Gibbs?"

"Yeah, McGee?" Gibbs focused on the road.

"Tony and Rebecca have exited the highway."

"Maybe they need gas?" Ziva suggested.

Gibbs considered breaking. He hoped like hell Tony wasn't charming Rebecca. Ducky would never forgive him.

"More than likely it's food. Tony's always eating." Tim replied.

"They're taking a different route." Gibbs realized. "They're racing us."

"Oh no." McGee searched frantically for the holy-crap bar. He found it…stuffed in thepocket behind the driver's seat. Exactly where he had left it last time.

"Gibbs, there are speed limits, yes?" Ziva asked calmly. Although her pale complexion indicated her concern.

"Guidelines, Ziva. They're guidelines." Gibbs replied, stepping down on the accelerator.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 9**

"Tony, my butt's numb." Rebecca said softly, her hands flexing on the steering wheel. "Please tell me we're almost there."

"Reading lamps, hah!" Tony commented, as he angled the folded paper in an attempt to capture more light. "I can barely read this map!"

"Judging by the forest around us, we might meet some bears, if you don't get us to the resort soon."

"I think we're here." Tony jabbed a quadrant on the map.

"You think?"

"I know?"

"I don't like the questioning tone of that so-called statement, DiNozzo."

"The main road should be coming up soon. When you reach it, turn left."

"Should?"

"Is?"

"Tony, do you do anything with definitive actions?"

"Sex." Tony replied without thinking. He grimaced.

Even with the dull light generated by the reading lamp, he caught Rebecca's grin.

"We get to the resort in one piece, I'll consider it as your reward." She countered.

"What about them?" Tony thumbed towards the back seat.

"You want them instead!" Rebecca asked, amazed.

"No!" Tonyprotested, grabbing the handle of the door as the Mustang shot off of gravel onto a paved surface.

"Hang on!" Rebecca ordered, lurching the car to the left.

Tony breathed quickly.

"This the road you were talking about?" She asked.

"God, I hope so." Tony replied. "A few more miles and we should be there."

Rebecca glanced in her rearview mirror. A set of headlights was approaching rapidly from behind.

"You know…you just might get that reward, DiNozzo." Rebecca pressed the accelerator to the floor. "You've got a few minutes to decide if you want me or the dogs."

Tony leaned down and glanced in the side mirror. The oncoming headlights looked like they belonged to a Charger, the current car of the NCIS staff.

"Sign! White Wolf! One mile, turn right!" He shouted. They were going to win! Was that Gibbs passing?

"No!" He shouted again for the second time in under a minute.

"All is not yet lost, my friend." Rebecca said through clenched teeth.

"Huh? They passed us!"

Rebecca tail-gated for a few yardsand suddenly slammed on the brakes. Yanking the steering wheel to the right, the tires squealed their protest at the abusive treatment. The car pivoted and she stomped on the gas.

Tony stared in amazement as they pulled into the poorly advertised "driveway" for the spa. It appeared as if White Wolf didn't want just anyone as their clientele and felt that auspicious advertising was beneath them.

He glanced back to see Gibbs' car pulling in to the driveway from the other direction. They had done a one-eighty turn to return to the entrance..

"How did you?..."

"He passed us just as we passed the one-mile notice sign. I was hoping that they had missed it."

"And by keeping up with him, he thought there was still a little ways to go!" Tony wasn't sure if he was more shocked or in awe.

"You can pay homage to me later." Rebecca offered, as she pulled into a parking spot.

Gibbs pulled in beside them.

Exiting the car, the senior agent waited for Tony vacate the Mustang. As the younger man did, Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"You let her drive like a maniac!"

"But, Boss!" Tony protested.

"The brats had to pee." Rebecca said plainly. "We had to hurry. Didn't want them to pee in a rental car. Do you know what they'd charge me for a clean up fee?"

Gibbs stared at the woman as she batted her eyes at him across the roof of her car.

"The brats?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, boss. The brats." Tony flipped his seat forward.

Gibbs peered in. Two sets of dark chocolate eyes stared back at him.

"They're dogs!"

"Well, you're certainly faster than Tony!" Rebecca remarked.

"Hey!" Tony scowled.

"Why do you have dogs here?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I didn't have time to make alternate arrangements. No time to verify a good local kennel…and they can't stay with Ducky. They'd eat his mother's Corgis for appetizers and that's after using them for squeak toys to pass the time."

"How are you going to sneak them in?" Tim asked.

"No need to. The resort allows pets." Rebecca replied.

"Pets can be very relaxing and therapeutic, Probie." Tony said knowingly, sharing a glance with Rebecca. She nodded back.

"Come on, let's get checked in." Gibbs said, shaking his head. "I need a drink."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Tony knocked on the door.

He saw a shadow behind the peephole briefly and then heard the sound of the locks being opened.

Rebecca opened the door.

She had just showered, he noticed. Her dark hair made curly by the water. She stood there in a thin white silk housecoat, decorated with a Asian print of dark purple flowers and jade tigers. An earthy floral scent reached his noses and he couldn't help but inhale.

"I'm a good agent. I'm a good agent. I'm a good agent." He said to himself.

"I'm sure you are, Tony." Rebecca smiled. Apparently not quite to himself after all. "Can I help you with something."

"Yeah, ummm…Gibbs…"

"Come in…don't want to stand in the door way like this." Rebecca stepped out of the way to admit Tony.

He noticed the dogs curled up by the patio doors.

"Good guard dogs." He commented.

"Even guards need a time to relax. I saw it was you. If you were someone I didn't know, they'd be watching you. If you were someone I didn't like, they'd be at your throat."

Tony gulped.

"So…you were saying…Gibbs…" Rebecca prompted.

"Ah, right." He was still distracted by the dogs.

"Tony…" Rebecca all but purred as she ran a fingernail along his jaw. He turned his gaze to her. "That's better. Now…you were saying something about Gibbs?"

He suddenly hated hearing his boss's name coming from Rebecca's mouth. Somehow, he regained enough control to focus on the matter at hand.

"He wants to know what time to meet in the class. And when we'll have time to conduct our investigation."

"Oh, that's easy. I'd suggest meeting for breakfast around oh-six-thirty and we can start class at 0730. From there, we'll be together until around lunch when you'll be given a class assignment which will allow you to start your investigation."

"How so?" Tony asked, frowning slightly.

"Now, DiNozzo, I'm not going to ruin all my fun and give you an advantage over the rest of your team." Rebecca smiled while shaking a finger at him.

"If I were Gibbs, would you tell?"

It was Rebecca's turn to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if it were Gibbs in front of you right now…would you tell him?"

Rebecca shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I've been told that he can be very persuasive."

Tony tensed. She was being honest and it was bothering him. In fact, she was bothering him. He was Anthony DiNozzo…a good agent…no, a great agent…but still in Gibbs' shadow. It ate at him. And here was a gorgeous woman…smart…funny…witty…all but admitting that she'd give Gibbs something that she was not willing to give him.

He clenched a fist, trying to control his voice.

"Tomorrow at oh-six-thirty. I'll let Gibbs know." Tony almost spat out his boss's name. Pivoting, he left Rebecca's room, all but running from her sight.

As the door closed behind, he leaned up against the wall to collect himself.

He was acting like a Probie. Time to be the agent he knew he was.

* * *

Gibbs looked up at Tony entered his room. The team was familiarizing themselves on Colonel Essex, amazed that he had managed to live a life so secret from his wife for so long.

Tony relayed the information for the next day.

"What kind of exercise can she give us that will help the investigation?" Ziva asked.

Tony shrugged and looked at Gibbs.

"Why don't you ask her, boss? She all but admitted she'd tell you." Tony's voice couldn't hide all of the bitterness. "I'm going to bed. G'night."

Tim stared after Tony's departing figure. He looked sideways to Ziva.

"And…." The young agent started. "What was that all about?"

"Damned if I know, but I'm going to find out." Gibbs said tersely, leaving the room.

"Looks like it is just you and me, Tim." Ziva said softly.

Tim's head jumped up to look at her.

"Easy there, Romeo." Ziva laughed quietly. "I was going to say that we better get as much reading done as possible before Gibbs comes back and hogs the files."

Tim blushed.

* * *

Another knock.

Rebecca sighed. For a spa and resort, she wasn't getting much relaxing done.

She peeked through the eyehole and signaled her dogs to relax. Opening the door, the dark-haired woman admitted Gibbs into her room.

"So what happened?" He asked.

Rebecca blinked.

"You'll have to be more specific." She said.

"Tony. I sent him to you for information. He came back, relayed it and left in huff saying something about you willing to give me information that you wouldn't give him."

Rebecca shook her head sadly.

"For all the stories Ducky told me about Tony, he never once mentioned Tony being so overly emotional."

Gibbs placed a hand on Rebecca's arm and looked into her eyes.

"There's more to us than Ducky's stories, Rebecca." He said softly. "And he's not always correct in his perceptions."

"So I see." Rebecca looked at Gibbs' hand.

"Why were you so determined to drive like a maniac to get here?" Gibbs asked, still touching her.

"Because Ducky told me you never lose." Rebecca's eyes sparkled. "It was time for that perception to be disproven."

"Promise me something." Gibbs tilted the younger woman's head up so that she was looking right at him. "Please don't put yourself in danger like that. Ducky would be devastated if something happened to you…and I don't know if I could tell him. Besides, I made him a promise that you'd return to him in alive, well and in one piece. Please don't prove me wrong on that."

Rebecca licked her lips and nodded.

"So, will you tell me how this exercise you're giving us tomorrow will help us with our investigation?" Gibbs smiled his winning smile.

Rebecca's mouth dropped open.

"Out!" She started laughing as she pushed the older agent towards the door. "Get out! I'll see you tomorrow!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tony watched as Rebecca entered the breakfast room. Tim signaled her over to their table.

"Hey, watch it, DiNozzo!" Ziva said sharply.

"Huh?" Tony looked down and saw that he had overfilled his coffee cup at the buffet table. "That's what the catch basin is for Ziva. For those of us not quite awake."

"Problems sleeping?" Ziva asked innocently.

Tony couldn't tell if she was honestly concerned or if she would have some sharp retort to his response. Erring on the side of caution, he proceeded down the line to fill up a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns…

"No problems with your appetite, though." Ziva continued.

Again, Tony ignored her and watched as Rebecca sat at their table. Great, she picked the chair beside him.

"Good morning, Rebecca." Ziva said as the two agents approached the table.

"Ziva. Tony." Rebecca acknowledged. "Gibbs and Tim were telling me how wonderfully they slept. How about you two?"

"I slept great." Ziva replied as they sat down. "But I don't think Tony slept too well."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Rebecca looked apologetically at Tony.

"I'll bet you are." Tony replied, digging into his scrambled eggs.

Gibbs frowned at Tony's less than hospitable answer, but decided to hold off as Rebecca stood up.

"Back in a moment." She announced and made her way to the breakfast buffet.

"Okay, DiNozzo…what's with the attitude?" Gibbs asked sharply.

"Nothing." Tony replied solemnly.

"That's a load of bull."

"Look, boss." Tony almost hissed. "We're here to solve a case, right? We do a bit a play acting but we're here to find our colonel. If you want me to play nice to Miss Lyndsey, I will, just let me know. But last time I checked, we were paid to solve cases…not be Miss Manners."

Tim looked up behind Tony and immediately looked down.

Ziva stared at something beyond his shoulder.

"I just realized that I need to finish setting up the room. Please be on time for 0730." Rebecca said softly behind him. She set her food down and left with just her coffee.

"Tony, you're being an ass." Gibbs proclaimed.

"Just being me." Tony retorted.

"No, you're not." Gibbs determined. "Now I don't know what the hell kind of sleep you had last night…or didn't have…frankly, I don't care. You're going to apologize to her, now."

Tony glared at Gibbs who stared back unflinching.

"Now, DiNozzo." The older man ordered.

"Fine." Tony pushed himself up from the table and grabbed the plate that Gibbs thrust towards him.

"She'll need food." Was the only explanation offered by Gibbs.

Tony left the dining room leaving the team to eat in awkward silence.

"Think it's because he didn't sleep well?" Tim asked, breaking the quiet moment.

Gibbs didn't respond. Internally, he was musing over the young agent's attitude. It was rather juvenile…the kind of attitude given when there was some form of attraction involved. The last thing he needed was Tony getting involved with Rebecca. The last thing he needed was explaining to Ducky how Tony became involved with Rebecca.

Tim bit his inner lip at the silence. Even Ziva wouldn't look at him.

Gibbs pushed his scrambled eggs around on his plate.

* * *

Tony approached the room designated for their team and peeked in. Sure enough, Rebecca was there, but judging at the layout she had finished setting the room up earlier.

He kicked himself for hurting her, but he really wanted to prove to Gibbs and himself that he was a good agent. And Rebecca with her long black hair, big blue eyes, perfectly manicured fingernails, soft lips, adventuresome spirit….Tony kicked himself again…Rebecca just wasn't helping him.

Still it galled him that she'd tell Gibbs stuff and not him.

Male ego. It was a bitch.

"Gibbs thought you might get hungry." Tony announced his presence to her back. She stood at a window, staring out.

"Leave it on the table, please." She didn't turn.

"Aren't you going to ask why Gibbs didn't bring it himself?"

"He probably ordered you to apologize to me."

"Yeah."

"I can tell by your tone that you won't mean it, so please spare us both the lie."

"It's not that."

Rebecca turned to look at him. Tony could see her eyes were watery, but not a tear had escaped. He marveled at how she controlled her emotions…allowing them existence, but not to rule her.

"Then what?" She asked, approaching slowly and eyeing the plate with the fruit and muffin she'd collected earlier.

Tony caught himself. What to tell her?

"Try telling me the truth, please." Rebecca grabbed a strawberry and bit into its red, juicy flesh.

Tony stared.

"Iwannabeagoodagent." He blurted and then slowed himself. "I mean, I know I'm good. But I want to prove it to Gibbs, to the team. Ziva's great…interrogation, stamina…she's like Gibbs with breasts. McGee and his damn computer skills. Abby's reign in the lab. Even Ducky, how corpses tell him things. What do I have to offer them?"

"Oh, Tony." Came the soft voice. "You have so much to offer them and they know it."

"Yeah, comedic relief." Was the sardonic reply.

"You don't know how helpful that can be." Rebecca touched his arm and looked up at him. "You remind them to be human…that the job can't consume them, even if it is their life. Besides you have all the skills of a good agent and deserve to be there…I doubt Gibbs would have let you stay this long if you didn't."

Tony shrugged.

Rebecca offered him the half-eaten berry still in her hand. His white teeth nipped the remaining red fruit from the green leaves.

"If I'm so good, why did you say you'd tell Gibbs about today and not me?"

Rebecca looked down and smiled in embarrassment.

"Because he's the boss…your boss. It's like how children will tell their mom stuff but not their dad. We all know that mom runs the house…information can never be hidden from our moms."

Tony nodded, slowly beginning to understand. He reached down to the table and picked up a ripe blackberry. Holding it up to Rebecca's mouth, he prompted her to open.

Biting back a hiss, he watched as her mouth enclosed over his finger and thumb. A warm, moist tongue flicked the berry out of his grasp and further into her mouth. Slowly, he removed his hand.

"You think I'm good?" Tony asked.

Rebecca smirked.

"Agent-wise." He clarified.

"Based on what Ducky's told me, yes, I do. You have your serious moments...when something means a lot to you. But you're also like Peter Pan, Tony. Full of life, refusing to grow up…sometimes, that can be misinterpreted and even found to be annoying by those that have grown up."

Tony's eyes began to sparkle.

"And that's the joy you get out of life, isn't it?" Rebecca asked.

He shrugged innocently.

"But it can't always be about you, Tony." She said, finding small honeydew melon ball and holding it up to his mouth.

"Hey, you're the one feeding me now." He replied and took her fingers into his mouth.

"Consider it my way of saying your apology is accepted."

"I didn't apologize."

A dark eyebrow raised up expectantly.

"Okay…I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm trying to be a good agent. But I'm a man. You're gorgeous and tell me that you'd share stuff with Gibbs instead of me. The ego can…."

"Tony…" Rebecca held a finger against his mouth as he started to chew the green fruit. "I'm not feeding Gibbs."

"Would you?"

"With or without his dentures?"

Tony choked on the melon ball.

"That's my way of saying he's not my type…sure, he's handsome…." Rebecca grinned at Tony's glare.

"But he's too old for me…besides…." She started and trailed off.

Tony swallowed the fruit.

"Besides…" He prompted eagerly.

"Ducky warned me about you. Girls always want the ones they're warned about." One side of her mouth quirked up.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 12**

"I did not go into the utility closet with her!"

The team stopped as they approached the conference room assigned to them. Tony's voice was loudly protesting.

Female laughter trickled out as well.

"If you say so…but I was told that you and Agent Johnson…" Rebecca was heard to explain.

"Remind me to throw Ducky into a utility closet when we get back and that will prove to him that two people can't fit into one." Tony growled.

"Ah hah! So you tried!" Rebecca's voice was triumphant.

"Maybe." Tony admitted. "But it didn't work, so we didn't. Ducky's wrong."

"Have you two fixed everything?" Gibbs asked as the team entered the room.

"Yeah. Simple misunderstanding, right DiNozzo?" Rebecca offered.

"Yup. All cleared up." Tony agreed.

Gibbs watched the two of them carefully. He wanted to make sure that it was cleared up…but not too well. The last thing he needed was to explain to Ducky how Rebecca and DiNozzo had had some form of non-platonic relationship...worse yet, Rebecca becoming a notch on DiNozzo's belt. He shuddered.

"Okay, grab a seat…and we're going to start with the team-building exercises." Rebecca announced, all business suddenly.

"First off…why are you here?" She asked.

Silence.

"Okay…try this…secondly, why are you here?" Rebecca asked.

"To work on working together as a team?" Tim asked.

"Bingo." Rebecca gave McGee a thumbs-up. "Now why do you need to work on this?"

Silence.

"Kate." Ziva said softly. "And Ari."

Rebecca nodded. "I don't profess to know all the details. But I know that those two people meant a lot to each of you in one way or another."

Gibbs stared at Rebecca coldly.

"But this is a new team…new dynamics. And you're going to have to find new ways of listening to each other…and understanding each other. That's why you're here."

"So, first exercise." Rebecca started. "In front of you is a piece of paper of paper and an envelope. On the paper, I want you write down five characteristics that the rest of the team already knows about you. On the envelope, I want you to write down five characteristics that the team doesn't know about you. When you're done those – in whichever order you prefer – place the paper in the envelope and seal it."

It took the team 15 minutes to finish writing. Rebecca noted with concern that they all struggled with the paper portion…writing down traits that the team already knew about them. That was not a good sign for a successful team.

She collected the envelopes and numbered them. Then, she flipped over and shuffled them.

"Okay, next part. I'm going to read the 5 traits on the outside of the envelope…the traits that you don't know…and you're going to guess who it is."

"What is this supposed to do?" Ziva asked.

"It's to help you get to know each other…at least on a superficial level….but it's a start." Rebecca started. "Once you think you've got the right envelope in front of the right person, you're going to open the envelopes up and read the papers…see if you know each other as well as you think."

McGee groaned…he didn't want Tony to know these things. The young agent suddenly saw his future full of teasing.

"Oh, before I forget, things discussed in this room, don't leave this room." Rebecca said. "No blackmailing…Tony?"

"Hey…" He protested.

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Got it, boss. No blackmailing."

"Okay…first one…." Rebecca's eyes widened slightly. "Ummm…it says 'I actually have had sex.'"

"Probie!" Tony crowed. "Gotta be."

Tim glared at Tony.

Gibbs bit back a laugh. He did feel sorry for McGee, but he really couldn't believe the young man wrote that. Talk about issues.

Gibbs suddenly realized that the group really had issues. They all did. Kate's death. Ari's death. Ziva joining. Tony's set-up. Abby's stalking.

"Why don't you read the rest of that, Rebecca, before we decide?" Gibbs suggested softly.

"Yes, please." Ziva encouraged. "After all, maybe Gibbs' divorces came about because he refused to have sex with his wives? I was thinking he is an emu."

"Eunuch, Ziva." Tony rolled his eyes. "I think you mean eunuch…and Gibbs has had sex. Right, boss?"

Gibbs shrugged.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief, the focus off of him for the moment.

"Hey, wait a moment." Tony stopped the conversation suddenly. "Rebecca…where's your envelope?"

"Pardon me?" Came the stunned response.

"Your envelope. You're part of this team."

"He's got a point." Gibbs conceded.

Rebecca paused and grabbed a piece of paper and an envelope.

For the remainder of the hour, the team debated on who belonged to each envelope, even attempting to throw the others off of the envelopes belonging to them. In the end, they had figured out who belonged to which one…it required some heated debates, and some rearranging of previously determined envelopes, but in the end, they were laughing and had just a bit more knowledge about each other.

The team broke at lunch, assigned with their next exercise. It was a scavenger hunt. Gibbs rolled his eyes at the juvenile task but realized that it was perhaps not as juvenile as he first thought when he saw the items.

Hotel manifest – room assignments – spa bookings – dinner table partners…items that would help them figure out what their colonel was up to.

He was paired up with DiNozzo and noticed that Tony looked a little uncomfortable with the idea.

"What's wrong, DiNozzo?" He approached the younger man from behind. Tony ducked slightly.

"Relax, I'm not going to slap you without reason." Gibbs frowned slightly. Was Tony that well conditioned to expecting the slap.

"Uh, sure…I was just covering up a sneeze." Tony lied.

Rebecca watched the interaction with interest.

"Come on…let's grab lunch and then we'll start on this."

"Remember, you have until 1800 to get these back to me. Successful team wins a prize."

"It'll be a short lunch, DiNozzo…eat quickly."

"Sure boss."

The group made their way to the lunchroom.

Rebecca watched the two teams separate for lunch. They sat close to each other but far enough way to keep their strategies to themselves. She stood at the buffet table, watching as Ziva and McGee talked and planned out their route.

Unfortunately, Tony and Gibbs remained relatively silent. That worried her.

Fortunately, if they were successful at finding the items, they'd have a good starting point to find out what had happened to Colonel Essex during his stay at White Wolf and who he was with.

Hopefully the relationship between the two agents would be stronger then.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes : As explained in "Control Limits", I lost my computer files recently and I've had to start from scratch. Thought it would be best to focus on finishing one story at a time. I do apologize for the delay in updating, gentle readers. As always, feedback is appreciated as long as its constructive. That means you don't have to love my story...but if you have suggestions on how I can improve my writing or plot, I'm open to hearing them.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

By 1800, the group returned to their conference room to find Rebecca and her two guard dogs waiting patiently.

"Ah, you're just on time." She said, glancing up from her watch.

"Did it help much?" She asked quietly totaling up the scores of the found items.

"Yup." Gibbs nodded. "Names of people, maps, times…given us some areas to look into this evening."

Rebecca looked up.

"It's a tie." She proclaimed. "However, life has taught us that there will always be a winner and as Gibbs and Tony entered the room first, they win."

Ziva frowned. "But we let them go first because of Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled wryly.

"Rebecca's saying that just because you always did it one way does not mean that that's the way to always do it." He rolled his eyes.

"Very good, Gibbs." Rebecca patted the older man on his head. He shot a warning glare at her.

"Prize?" Tony asked, like a kid at Christmas. "You mentioned a prize?"

"Ah, yes…so I did, DiNozzo. You get to walk Athena and Aphrodite." Rebecca held their leashes out to the two men.

Tony frowned.

"And…umm…how is this a prize?" He asked.

Rebecca pointed at her nose and the map simultaneously.

"I'll give you a quick run down of the basic commands and hand gestures. You find something like a scrap of cloth…they'll help track it down. You find something more sinister and they're pretty good at scaring the bad guys." Rebecca smiled. "While you're getting all muddy in the icky type of mud, I'll be experiencing the benefits of a Peruvian mud bath. I hear they're exhilarating."

Gibbs rolled his eyes again.

"Ziva, McGee, I want you to go to dinner. Let it slip to the waiter that we found this place based on a recommendation from Essex. See if the waiter can find out anything for you. DiNozzo and I are going to have look at this old barn." A callused finger jabbed a nearby field.

"Barn, boss?" Tony frowned.

"Looks like a good spot to meet. If our colonel was having a rendezvous out here, I want to know with who and where and why. The waiter might be able to help with the first part. This barn looks like a good place to start for the second. We'll figure out the third later."

"Ummm…if I might?" Rebecca started. The team turned to look at her. "Essex was…umm…gay, right?"

A collective nod. Mentally, she noted the team movement and was pleased.

"Well, I'm not saying that this is the case, but perhaps Essex or his partner, assuming the partner was here, enjoyed spa treatments. I'm going to bitch about ya'll while getting slathered in mud…see if anyone with return stories about other recent military personnel."

"Maybe you should leave the slumming to us?" Ziva suggested.

"Sleuthing." Tim and Tony corrected her together.

"Whatever." Ziva shrugged.

Gibbs stared at the young woman so dear to Ducky.

"I won't be in any danger. It's a spa…there's mud…the only dangerous thing that could happen is a spontaneous cat-fight-turned-wrestling-match."

Tony pursed his lips.

"You know, maybe I should stay and protect her boss. Mud sounds dangerous."

Gibbs sighed, but refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Ask away…but don't get too carried away, please, Rebecca. Ziva, McGee…go. DiNozzo and I are going to learn some hand signals."

"Good doggie." Tony eyed the Dobermans. Two sets of chocolate brown eyes blinked back at him.

"Dogs sense fear, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"It's not that I'm afraid of them as dogs." Tony protested. "But they're women with fangs. Moody and armed with sharp teeth."

"No different than those of that walk upright and have claws, Tony." Rebecca laughed. "Come on. Here we go…Athena! Aphrodite!"

The dogs jumped up and approached.

Silently, Rebecca tilted her hand down. The dogs sat. Two fingers pointed down and rotated clockwise. The dogs turned. The fingers rotated the other way. The dogs spun in a different direction. Palm up, Rebecca curled her fingers towards her. The dogs approached. Hand up like a cop directing traffic. They stopped. Hand still up, palm towards the dogs, she rotated her wrist. One dog went to the left of the room. One dog went to the right. As Rebecca walked around the room, the dogs followed her, but kept a parallel distance. She stopped. They stopped.

"Okay." She said. The dogs relaxed. "Good girls!"

Clapping her hands, the dogs bounded towards her, jumping up.

"Enough." The dogs settled into a relaxed stance.

"Who first?" Rebecca challenged the two men.

Tony tilted his head towards Gibbs.

"Him. He seems to understand them better."

Fifteen minutes of training and the group was good to go.

"Not sure who was trained." Gibbs muttered as they left the room.

Tony shot a look back at Rebecca who smiled and waved good bye to him.

_Have fun!_ She mouthed.

He rolled his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes : The story will start delving into the world of homosexuality. If you didn't gather that by Colonel Essex's orientation, consider this your second warning. It is not a slash story, however. If the topic of homosexuality makes you uncomfortable, I apologize. I do admit that there will be nothing sexually blatant in this regard. I also apologize if anyone is offended by any perceived stereotyping...no offense was intended, but I have been trying to keep the story on the "light" side. To be safe, however, I have raised the story from a "T" rating to an "M" rating.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Why exactly is she deliberately placing herself in mud?" Ziva asked Tim as they made their way down to the dining room.

"It's great at purifying the skin, detoxifying it, not to mention soothing away stress." McGee replied.

Ziva stared at the young man.

"And you know this how?"

"Hey, to be as successful with women as I am…." Tim mocked.

"Sometimes I question my own gender." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Good evening." The hostess smiled at them. "Welcome. Table for 2?"

The pair hesitated until Ziva nudged Tim…hard.

Tim bobbed his head in agreement to the hostess's question.

"Be a man, McGee." Ziva hissed softly as they followed the hostess to a table.

"Your server tonight is Scott. He'll be here shortly to tell you all about our wonderful and healthy specials."

The two agents remained silent until the waiter approached.

"You must be Scott." Ziva cooed.

He nodded, looking a little distracted.

"Long night?" McGee asked.

He nodded again.

"Know the feeling, huh, Ziva?" Tim rolled his eyes. "We're with NCIS and sent up here for team building training. Can you believe that?"

The waiter looked started.

"NCIS?"

"It stands for Nav.."

"I know." He said, interrupting Ziva. "A friend of mine is in the military. He came up here for a holiday."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…but I guess he left. Didn't tell me anything. Just up and disappeared." Scott sniffled. "I'm sorry…the specials for today are…"

Listening to the waiter ramble, Ziva made a note to catch up with Scott later. Her gut said that Scott was the guy that Essex was meeting.

The two placed their order.

After Scott left, Ziva told Tim her thoughts.

"Maybe I should talk to him, instead?" McGee suggested.

"Why's that?"

"Well, if he is…you know…gay…maybe he'll confide in a guy."

"Or maybe you'll make him nervous."

"And you won't?" Tim smirked. "Sorry, Ziva, but you don't exactly exude warm and cuddly."

"Hey, I can be warm and cuddly."

Tim rolled his lips in and raised his eyebrows. Classic McGee for 'yeah, right'.

"I can!" Ziva protested.

"Here. Let me prove it!" Ziva scooted her chair closer to McGee's and wrapped an arm around him. "See?"

Tim stiffened, suddenly wishing he was paired up with Gibbs.

* * *

Rebecca arched and yet somehow found the strength to not purr.

"Relax, dear." Came the gentle voice behind her. "You won't enjoy nearly as much if you don't relax."

"I thought I was."

"I can tell you're not."

Rebecca exhaled loudly, her muscles visibly slackening.

A few more rubs and she did purr.

"See what a difference it makes?" The voice asked again.

"Mmmmmmmm….." Rebecca groaned. "I'm so glad you talked me into this before the mud bath."

"The oils will relax and soften your skin, making it more susceptible to the benefits of the mud." The voice explained in a logical yet soft tone. "Why so tense?"

"Oh, just here teaching some NCIS agents how to be a team. They're so infuriating." Rebecca said tensely.

"Easy…"

"Sorry. But they're like children…constantly bickering and trying to one-up each other. And one of them seems to continually get under my skin. Whatever I say or do, he takes it the wrong way. I swear he goes out of his way to get me angry."

"If they are acting like children, kids tend to irritate the ones they're attracted to."

Rebecca stilled and made a determined effort to steer the conversation away from Tony and back on to her true mission.

"But it's just military types that seem to get to me. Are they all this annoying?" She asked in bored, yet whiny, voice.

"I'll say!" Laughed the voice of the masseuse. "I had a Colonel in here recently…demanding to no end. Nothing pleased him, no matter that we gave him what he asked for."

"Is he still a guest here? Just so I know who to avoid?" Rebecca innocently asked.

"Haven't seen him for a few days. Guess he checked out." The massage stopped. "Come on…mud bath time."

"Sounds heavenly." Rebecca allowed herself to be led over the tiled basins filled with aromatic mud.

* * *

"These are a couple a well-trained dogs." Gibbs remarked as he and Tony walked the wooded trail that would lead them out to the barn.

Tony nodded in the evening twilight, but chose not to comment.

"Don't like dogs, DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Like 'em fine." Came the brusque response.

Gibbs stopped. Athena and Aphrodite stopped as well. They immediately sensed who the Alpha was in this duo.

"Okay, out with it, DiNozzo. What's up?" Gibbs demanded.

"Up?" Tony asked innocently.

"Yeah. You're moody…more so than normal. And frankly, if I don't feel I can trust you, I don't want you out here with me."

"You can trust me, boss. Whatever I'm feeling won't interfere with my performance…"

"Now that's the kind of spirit we love to hear!" A voice called out from the shadows. It was upwind, explaining why the 'girls' hadn't detected him.

Gibbs and Tony tensed.

A man stepped out of the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note : A short chapter, I admit, but I do want to keep the story going.

**Chapter 15**

"And you would be?" Gibbs asked, his hand ready to grab his gun. He could see that Tony was in the same ready position. A man dressed all in black stepping of the shadowy woods had a tendancy to look a little suspicious.

"You can call me Jim. I'm the organizer of this event. We're always willing to welcome newcomers."

"Event?" Tony asked.

"Oh, don't be coy." Jim said, smiling. "But I can understand. We're still in the open, more or less. Come on…we're all meeting up at the barn."

He narrowed his eyes at the dogs.

"We don't usually allow animals." He said.

"Athena and Aphrodite are harmless…and well trained." Gibbs explained.

"Ah…bitches…how appropriate." Jim laughed at his own joke.

Tony shrugged at Gibbs.

"Come on, we'll miss all the fun if we stand here."

Jim led the way down the path towards the barn where the two agents had planned on going all along. Apparently, it wasn't as 'deserted' as Gibbs had first guessed.

* * *

"Ziva…you can stop touching me." Tim said quietly. 

"Not until you say I can be cuddly." She declared.

Tim was torn. If she was cuddly, he shouldn't be this tense. If he lied, she'd stop touching him…but he'd be lying.

"I'm sure that some find you cuddly."

How did get suckered into this conversation again!

"Very diplomatic of you Timothy." Ziva removed her arm from Tim's shoulders. "For that, I shall stop. But if you show any signs of relief, I will resume my position."

Tim nodded slowly, his eyes wide.

Ziva dug into her pasta with gusto.

* * *

Jim led Gibbs and Tony into the barn. Music was playing loudly and while the lights weren't plentiful, there was enough for the two agents to quickly scan the room. 

"Boss…there are no women here!" Tony whispered.

"I can see that Tony." Gibbs replied.

Men seemed to be huddled in groups ranging from 4 to 10. All in all, there were at least 50 men present in the barn. Some sitting on bales of hay. Some sitting on blankets. Others preferring to stand.

"Any ideas on where to start?" Tony asked quietly.

"I'm trying to figure what's going on here first." Gibbs said in a monotone voice.

"No white robes, so I guess that rules out KKK. Some form of militia group?" Tony mused.

"I was thinking that, too, but there are no weapons present." Gibbs conceded.

"Planning meeting? No weapons reduces the risk of arrests if anyone comes around."

"Someone like us, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked amused.

Jim approached them with three bottles of beer and another man.

"This is Bob." He introduced the taller man to the agents. "This is…uhh…I didn't catch your names."

"Gibbs…DiNozzo." The older man replied. It didn't take a genius to realize that using false names at a resort wouldn't do much to support their cover.

"Yeah, I saw your names on the guest registry. I work in the laundry room. NCIS agents…good cover, separate rooms." Bob offerred up.

Tony, lifting his beer bottle up to his mouth, stopped half way.

"Cover?"

"Yeah." Bob chuckled. "NCIS especially. I mean, it wouldn't look too good if you were sharing a room. So how long have you two been going out?"

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other in horror.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Where are they?" Tim paced the room.

"I'm sure they're fine." Ziva said softly, rising to answer the soft knock at the door.

Rebecca entered, looking relaxed and comfortable in black silk pants-and-shirt lounge outfit. Her time spent at the spa had been just what she needed.

"Are they back?" She asked.

"No." Ziva said.

"They'll be fine." Rebecca said.

"That's what I told Tim. Hasn't stopped him from pacing."

Rebecca smiled.

"Maybe they found something interesting and are checking it out."

"They could have called." Tim protested.

Neither woman had a statement to out-argue that logic.

* * *

"Oh…it's been a few months now." Gibbs replied quickly, taking Tony's hand. "And you're right…it is difficult."

"Yeah." Tony stammered out. Awkward didn't even seem to be the right word to describe the situation. "He's my boss…but…you know…"

"Can't fight the attraction." Bob and Jim said together.

"We've been together for years." Jim said. "And that's why we like to come here…it freshens up our relationship."

"What exactly goes on here?"

"Well…you find a group that you like…and you swap. I'm surprised that you're already doing this after only a few months. We were in the honeymoon stage for over a year." Jim explained.

"We've known each other for several years…just kind of gave in to the deeper feelings recently." Tony said. Gibbs glared at him.

"You a Marine, Gibbs?" Bob asked.

Jethro nodded.

"We had a Colonel here recently. Disappeared after a short stay. Dunno what happened to him. I think we might have scared him off." Bob smiled sadly. "Too bad…he had a butt that made me want to…"

"Got the idea." Gibbs barked out.

"Did he just disappear?" Tony asked, concern on his face.

"Yeah, he was talking with Mark over there. The Colonel was seeing Scott, a waiter at the resort, for a long time. Scott told him about the meetings and they came. He talked with Mark, they went for a walk…."

"That's enough gossip, darling!" Jim said to Bob.

"Ooops, sorry…I get carried away with it some times. I swear I'd be content to stay at home watching soaps and eating bon bons."

Bob and Jim laughed. The two agents forced some smiles.

"Mark is rather good looking." Tony said. Internally, he swore if his buddies ever got wind of this evening, there would be hell to pay...

The two other men looked disappointed.

"If you want, we can introduce you to Mark and his partner." Bob said disappointed. "We were kinda hoping that you would like us."

"It's not you." Gibbs said smoothly. "DiNozzo likes the bad boys."

"Yeah, it's what attracted me to Gibbs." Tony draped an arm over Jethro's shoulders. The older man's eyes promised retribution when they were alone.

* * *

"Yeah, I met that Colonel." Mark laughed. "A bit of pansy, even if he is a Marine."

His partner, a smaller man who introduced himself as Ian, smiled shyly at Tony.

"You strike me as a bit more Marine-ish, Gibbs." Mark surveyed Gibbs head-to-toe, stopping to peruse the older man's mid-torso.

"Why would you call him a pansy?" Tony asked.

"Why are you curious?" Mark countered.

"Just wanted to know what our modern Marines are like. Gibbs is old-school." Tony fluttered his eyelashes in a masculine manner.

"He's seeing a waiter here…Scott I think. But he's married. Wants his cake and to eat it, too. Man can't commit to a lifestyle. How un-Marine is that? Scared of his wife. Scared to disappoint Scott. Scared to let his country down by coming out of the closet." Mark sneered.

Gibbs' hands formed fists, but Tony rubbed his shoulders reminding him to relax.

* * *

"Have you guys thought about calling Gibbs or Tony?" Rebecca suggested.

Ziva and Tim looked at each other bashfully.

"They'll think we're checking them out."

"Checking up on them, Ziva." Tim corrected. "And we are."

Ziva nodded as Tim grabbed his phone and dialed up Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and saw Tim's number.

"Yeah….yeah…we're okay…what…okay…we'll be right there…"

Gibbs looked at Mark.

"We need to go. One of our team members isn't feeling well." Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and quickly left the barn.

"Bye!" Tony called out over his shoulder.

Ian waved shyly.

* * *

Tim looked down at his phone in confusion.

"Uh…I asked if they were okay…and then he said they'll be right here."

"Great." Ziva said.

"Good." Rebecca agreed.

"I didn't ask when they'd be here." Tim argued.

"Maybe he thought you were going to ask." Rebecca suggested. "Doesn't matter though…they okay and they'll be here soon."

* * *

Athena and Aphrodite bounded into the room ahead of Gibbs and Tony. They barked softly upon seeing Rebecca, happy to be returned to their mistress. Absently, she rubbed their heads and quickly surveyed the two men to ensure that they were indeed in one piece each.

"What did you find?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other. On the trip back from the barn, they had argued about what to tell the rest of the team. In the end, the case took precedence over male pride and they agreed to hide nothing.

Gibbs quickly explained the event at the barn, including the connection to the Colonel.

"How did you two fit in there so well?" Tim asked innocently.

"We held hands, Probie." Tony said.

Ziva choked on her water. Rebecca looked up in shock.

"You…held…hands." Ziva managed to say.

"Tony rubbed my shoulders." Gibbs added.

"Can we expect invitations in the mail any time soon?" Tim laughed.

Gibbs slapped the back of McGee's head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"You didn't need to walk me back to my room, Tony." Rebecca said. "But thank you."

"After what I saw tonight, I just needed to be in the company of a lovely woman…so thank you." Tony replied charmingly.

"Tired?" Rebecca asked, pushing a dark strand of hair out of her face.

"Not really…and I don't think I want to sleep right now." Tony shuddered, as the images from the barn flooded his mind again.

"Well, how about I drop the girls off to bed and we take a walk in the gardens?"

"Won't you be cold?"

"A big strong man like you to keep me warm…" Rebecca cooed, and fluttered her dark eyelashes coquettishly.

Tony shook his head and laughed as Rebecca led the dogs into her room and ordered them to relax.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Gardens are beautiful at night." Rebecca said. "Those white flowers there…I remember my Mom used to grow them…they bloom only at night and have the most deliscious scent."

Rebecca leaned down to inhale the delicate flowers.

Tony watched silently. He wondered if he could be a good agent and still have a relationship with Rebecca.

Deep voices were heard coming their way.

His eyes widened as he recognized Mark's bass voice.

"Rebecca! Here!" He hissed urgently. "They're from the barn."

Rebecca immediate stood and followed Tony to a tree.

"We can't out run them, Tony…I'm in my slippers. You can, though. Go. They won't hurt me." Rebecca urged.

"No way am I leaving you here alone." Tony argued.

"Your cover will be blown if they see you with me."

"We need to hide me some how." Tony surveyed the open garden. None of the shrubs were full enough to protect him.

The voices came closer.

"Keep your back to them." Rebecca whispered. "I have an idea."

"Huh?"

Rebecca leaned back against the tree.

"Kiss me." She demanded.

"What!" Tony whispered in shock.

"Kiss me, DiNozzo! They'll see a man and a woman making out…but they won't recognize you from behind. Your shirt is rather non-descript."

"Hey! I paid a lot of money for….umph!"

Tony's protest was cut off as Rebecca pulled his mouth down on to hers. Quickly, her hands ran through his hair. One remained to keep his mouth down on hers while another caressed one of his shoulders.

He growled softly and pulled her against him. The black silk was cool underneath his hand but thin enough that he could feel the heat of her skin. Her breathing increased and she opened her mouth as if about to gasp for air. Tony took advantage of her open mouth and coaxed her tongue to duel with his.

Distantly, he noted the men's voices stopping near them and laughing…probably at them. But most of his mind was too occupied with Rebecca to really pay much attention…or care.

He felt and heard her whimper softly, followed very shortly by an increase of pressure and passion from her. Her nails scratched lightly at the back of his neck, encouraging him for more. Tony was only too happy to oblige.

Rebecca finally had to gain some fresh oxygen and tilted her head back against the cool bark of the tree. Her pale neck exposed, Tony ran his lips from her chin down to her collarbone and gave her a brief nip in the tender flesh there.

He felt Rebecca chuckle.

"Getting me back for that comment about you enjoying being bitten, DiNozzo?"

"I plead the fifth."

"I think they're gone." Rebecca said softly. "You can stop."

"Don't want to." Tony's voice whispered harshly in her ear, his tongue warming the outer curves of the delicate shell. "Do you want me to?"

"No…" Rebecca admitted. "But do you need to tell Gibbs that they're back?"

"Good point." Tony sighed in defeat. "But let's give them a few minutes head start shall we? Don't want to accidently run into them while they're waiting for the elevator."

Rebecca smiled.

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" She grinned.

"Oh…I have an idea or two." Tony pulled her back against him and continued his exploration of her lips and neck.


End file.
